


Requests Are Open

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [48]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Requests Are Open

Hey, Rickmaniacs ❤️

I have two more super cute one-shots that's ready to be uploaded over the next two weeks.

I'm trying to be one week ahead with the writing so I don't have to be pushed for time when I have to upload.

So, I'm asking, please, please, pleaaaaase. If you have any requests or ideas you want me to write about, comment here or PM me.

Looking forward to having you read next week's update!

H ❤️


End file.
